


电王同人－幸良：时间祝福

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	电王同人－幸良：时间祝福

若问起来野上家男性的血统，那大概就是“被衰神爱着”的吧？祖孙都是被不幸所包裹，虽然不提他们中间的那一代，但是也八九不离十。  
其实幸太郎很在意这件事，即使名字里有“幸”字，但他的运气并不好。但是如此不幸的他最幸运的就是遇到了泰迪，而泰迪总能给他带来好运。  
只是幸太郎发现自己还有一个不幸的事情，那就是他从来没能问出来自己爷爷的生日日期。  
如果问起来回答似乎就是老糊涂想不起来自己生日了吧，而曾经问父母似乎也不再清楚。年轻人越来越在乎生日和节日，与此同时年轻人也越来越不去太在意周围人的生日，这是现在社会通病。  
幸太郎为此苦恼了好几天。直到他在解决了一只异魔神以后，发现这只异魔神牵动着一个家族几代的关联，导致追逐它的幸太郎来到了好几年前。  
12月26日，圣诞节后一天。说到这里就有圣诞后一大早去采购大杀价便宜商品的习惯，他们在凌晨解决完事情回来的路上早早就看到有人去赶路了。  
刚上车提到这件事，直美才想到过去给良太郎庆祝过生日，提到的时候似乎也是圣诞后。幸太郎一边吃惊的从座位上蹦起来，一边吐槽“生日在那么浪漫日子啊，老爷子”来压制自己知道答案后的欣喜。  
最后他赌了一把，站在Den-Liner的车门前看着外面。虽然这条街几年前的样子和自己时间里的大相径庭，但每年圣诞时的装饰都差不多，尤其是那独有的街头摆设幸太郎不会认错。他觉得自己不幸错过的几率一定很大，但是如果万分之一的成功率的话他也想试一试。  
电车轨道拼接出来的行驶方向从高空压向地面，那是曾经良太郎最常走的路。这条路通往距离最近的商场，即使几年后也是父亲带幸太郎最常购物的地方。  
但是幸运可能偶尔会光临野上家。  
当幸太郎发现车下面那双惊异的眼睛时，他忍不住笑出来。明明是自己的爷爷，却和自己差不多年龄外表。彼此也在不一样时间里见过面了，对于他们来讲这是比其他人都要幸运很多的事情。  
车速降低到和良太郎踩单车速度一样上。还不等良太郎问出什么，幸太郎便抓着扶手尽力探出身子大喊出来他一直想说的祝福。  
“生日快乐！”  
从车头打飞过来的风把两个人的发型吹得凌乱。本来因为起晚赶着去超市抢购的良太郎不禁降慢了速度，两个人被气流压的眯起眼睛，可感觉对方面容映在瞳里如此清晰。  
“生日快乐！良太郎！”  
幸太郎叫了他的名字，他不知道为什么自己还要多喊一遍，可能是为了弥补这几年没能祝福的遗憾。此时的不幸在于他无法改变历史，他不敢从别的时间里带去礼物，也不敢随意从别的时间拿走东西。  
“等一下！”列车速度变快，两个人错开。良太郎猛踩着单车追赶神奇的列车，他的声音被前方盖过来的风亚回喉咙里。  
说真的，被男生猛踩单车追赶的少女漫画情节大概一辈子也只能遇到一次了，幸太郎嘴角笑容略微颤抖僵硬的想，更何况是自己的爷爷。  
他头透过车体侧面的阻挡看着越来越远被甩在身后的男孩，似乎对着自己大喊什么，是挽留？是感谢？他听不到。  
在Den-Liner要从地面离开时，幸太郎用了最大力气，愿祝福被风送去。  
“生日快乐！！爷爷…”  
最后看到地面停下单车气喘吁吁的人，幸太郎被泰迪拉回了车上。  
今天运气很好，好得不得了！从来没有如此幸运过，此时此刻他笑的灿烂。


End file.
